


Lost Love

by Brambles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begins cute and ends in Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Furihata Kouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: Seirin is playing against Rakuzan. But as the game goes on, Kouki notices that there is something off about his lover. He has a rather bad feeling.





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my tumblr account. Edited.

_Buzz_

“Black Team: Member Change!”

“Okay Furihata-kun, you’re in!”

“EHHH?!”

Just a few seconds later I was subbed in. As soon as I walked into the basketball field it seemed like a lot of pressure was pushing me into the floor. I trembled. It was like a totally different world. It was scary. Really scary. How did Kuroko and Kagami work with this? I can’t even walk straight! 

“Furihata-kun don’t forget! You’re on Akashi!”

“Y-Y-Yes!”

Why did it have to be him? This is going to be soooo awkward… I mean… ehm…

“Ho? Kouki? Who would have thought that _you_ will be the one to guard _me_? This will be highly amusing. And don’t worry, I will comfort you after Seirin lost this game. In a really loving way~”

And then he smirked. Of course he smirked. When he does he not smirk?!?! And now I was not trembling any longer… no I was as red as a tomato. Because how could he say something like that without being embarrassed? I wanna find a hole where I can bury myself and wait for my death… And hopefully everyone will forget I ever existed.

But even I have some pride! Even if it is only a little. And I really don’t want to be this big of a loser who can’t do anything. Especially in front of my… l-l-lover. Man, even in my thoughts I am getting embarrassed of myself…

“D-D-Don’t be so full of yourself Akashi-kun!”

“Hoo? Did you forget? I am absolute. But we will see. I have to win. After all Kouki’s crying face is rather adorable.”

And when I thought I could not get any more embarrassed… But it's not like such a thing would be impossible for the almighty Akashi Seijuro…

“Sh-Shut up! I-I-I will be too busy celebrating our w-win!”

And then he smirked again. I starred into his heterochromatic eyes. One was as red as his hair. Red like fire. Like passion. And the other one was as golden as the sun. I really loved his eyes. I could be starring at them for a whole day and not be bored. They were just so beautiful. Like the rest of him. Urgh. Here I go, getting sappy. Just because of his eyes. I hate how easily he redirect my thoughts. 

Even now it is a miracle that someone extraordinary as a Akashi was dating some ordinary boy like me. But I am really happy. I am in love with him after all. I have really fallen hard for him…

“OY! When you two are finished with being all lovey-dovey, can we play?!!”

“Koutaro.” Oho. Akashi’s commanding voice…

And then we begun. And after a while, it was no longer that hard. I did tremble a bit. But it was also fun. Of course I was no match against Akashi-kun. But I tried my best and I did score after all. However, soon I was subbed out.

“Well done Kouki. I will reward you tonight.”

Embarrassed I nodded. And I ran to the bench where captain and the others were. They congratulated me. I felt truly happy. That was what I really liked. Playing basketball and not only cheering from the bench. It was really fun. But I am really exhausted even though it was only a couple of minutes that I played.

The game really had some turning points. Akashi was behaving strange after Kuroko and Kagami blocked him and scored against him. He did play really bad. Worse than me. 

Rakuzan was taking a time-out.

I was really worried. And tempted to go over there and to look after Akashi. But I could not. It was a _game_ after all. But I had a bad feeling in my gut. As if something would happen. But nothing that good. Something grave. As if…

And then the game continued. I saw something really shocking. Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes which I really loved like the rest of him, were both red.

H-H-How?

Was that what he looked like in middle school? Was Kuroko right that Akashi had two personalities?

He did smile more. And it also seemed like he was enjoying the play more. He also seemed more relaxed.

It really was one of my wishes to see Akashi as relaxed as that. Not so strict and composed. He was having lots of fun. I should be happy for him. But somehow I could not. I was feeling rather unwell. Somehow I was really scared. What was happening?

And there was also the thing with how Akashi-kun was addressing Kuroko as “Kuroko” and not as “Tetsuya” like he usually did.

W-W-What? What was going on?

And as Akashi-kun’s eyes skim through Seirin’s bench where we sat. His eyes did not stop at me like they usually would. It did seem like he did not even know me. As if I were just some stranger. It could not be…

Did he may be change with his other self? N-N-No that could not be happening!!!

Akashi-kun was just so deeply concentrated into the game that he did not have the time to smile at me. That was all… nothing else.

But I could not prevent to feel like I was lying to myself. Or that I began to tremble and I was breathing faster. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run over to Akashi-kun and hug him. And than he would hug me back, kissing my forehead and say: “Everything is fine Kouki. Why are you crying?”.

But I did not. I waited. With a really bad feeling. I could feel how a tight knot was forming in my throat and stomach.

_Buzz._

The game was over. 92-93. Seirin had won. But I could not really be happy and cheering like the rest of my team.

I stood up. I had to get to Akashi-kun! Everything was going to be okay. I just had to get to him!

“Akashi-k… Akashi!”

And then I stood in front of him and he smiled. But I did see it. There was not the usual shimmer in his eyes when he looked at me. It was so… _different_. So... _distant._

“Ah! You’re Seirin’s…”

I think I could hear how my heart shattering in that moment. Like a glass that you let accidently fall. It was shattering into thousand of pieces. For a moment I thought time had stopped only to let me suffer some more.

The knot in my stomach was getting tighter. I could feel that I was close to tears. But I had to hold it. I would not cry. Not in front of _that_ Akashi.

What would he think? What weirdo did start crying in front of a _**stranger**_. That word did really sting. I was feeling like I am losing all air and I wouldn't be able to breathe. My heart really did hurt so much. How am I going to live with that pain… With that loss

I had to keep myself together! Even if it’s only for a moment.

“What is it?”

“I… I am sorry. You just look like somebody that I am in love with.”

“Oh? And what about him?”  
“Ah.. he … he is gone.”

“I am sorry. That is really bad.”

“Sei-chan we’re going!”

“Well then see you.”

Seeing Akashi so happy was really nice. But it did hurt. He left me. I was all alone.

I felt how the tears were sliding down my cheeks.

“_Kouki don’t worry. I will never let you out of my sight. **You are mine**. And I will never leave you. I am absolute after all.”_

“You liar.”

I left the gym, took my things and ran home. I was definitely not in the mood to celebrate. I ignored all my phone calls and messages. I just wanted to get home and just cry.

And when I was at home I did lock myself in my room and sobbed. I cried. I cried over the loss of my lost lover. Of my lost love. But the worst was, I was not even rejected. He just forgot about me. That was even worse.

All of my thoughts were of our dates and all the promises he made to me.

“You liar Akashi!”

I sobbed.

“I hate you Sei-kun”

I cried.

“So much…” 


End file.
